


Mini-Stark and Parker

by SupernaturalWhoLocked



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWhoLocked/pseuds/SupernaturalWhoLocked
Summary: Being stuck with Tony Stark's mini-me wasn't as bad as Peter originally thought it was going to be- she was smarter than the average three year old, liked the classic Disney movies and enjoyed food just as much as he did. A story of the sibling relationship between Peter Parker and Zoe Stark- the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.Also posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the idea of Peter Parker babysitting the kid of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark and I feel like the two of them would be best friends and Peter would look at Tony as a father figure and Pepper much the same as he looks up to his Aunt (a mother figure). I also feel as if mini Stark and Parker would team up against the other Avengers.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Zoe Stark, a character of my own creation.

Peter Parker sighed as he went up the stairs to the main common area at the Avengers Compound in upstate New York. He had been assigned babysitting duty, looking after his mentor's three year old daughter, Zoe Stark. It wasn't that he didn't like the little girl, he absolutely adored her, thought of her as a sister, it was just, he didn't think that looking after a three year old sounded like much fun on a Friday night. He'd rather be playing games with Ned and MJ, eating pizza. He was only seventeen and what seventeen year old boy wanted to babysit a three year old girl?

Peter sighed again, knowing there was no point in trying to get out of tonight and knowing he had to make the most out of it. He reached the common area- the lounge room, kitchen and dining area all the Avengers shared- and was surprised at all the people in the room. All the Avengers were there, all in their best formal wear and Pepper Stark- Tony's wife, was rushing around, making sure everyone was ready. Then he remembered. It was the annual Avengers Ball, where the public and the Avengers got to celebrate being thankful for each other- or something like that he didn't really pay attention.

"Hey kid, thanks for looking after Zoe, you're a lifesaver." Tony told him, coming up to him. Peter smiled at him just, as Zoe spotted him. It looked like she was building something in the corner of the room that looked vaguely like the atomic structure of Starkranium.

"What's she building?" Peter asked, waving at her as she ran over to him.

"The atomic structure of Starkranium." Tony told him proudly just as Zoe tackled his legs, looking up at him.

"Hey Peter! Guess what I'm building?" Zoe told him. Peter pretended to think had before giving his answer.

"A six foot spider-man figure? I think that'd be pretty cool." Peter told her and Zoe giggled and shook her head.

"No silly! I'm building Stark-Stark-ran-ium." Zoe proudly announced.

"Oh awesome! Well, I reckon when all the boring adults leave, we'll keep building it, how's that for tonight? And we can watch whatever movie you'd like to watch too." Peter told her.

"Can we watch Mulan, Peter? Mommy and daddy let me watch it the other day and it's my favourites movie ever!" Zoe begged and Tony let out a small chuckle, just as Pepper came over to them. She looked like she was going to explode from stress before she took a deep breath.

"Peter, thank you so much for looking after Zoe on such short notice. I'm sure you'd rather be with MJ and Ned on a Friday night but Happy is out of town for a meeting and we all have to go and- " Pepper started and Peter smiled at her.

"It's no troubles, Pepper. Besides, me and mini-stark will make our own fun." Peter told her with a smile. Pepper and Tony smiled at him appreciatively.

"Alright, well we better get going otherwise Pepper will have a heart attack." Tony said, looking down at his watch. Zoe looked up at Tony and Pepper and Peter knew she was about to become sad over her parents leaving, so he picked her up, putting her on his shoulders. She giggled loudly.

"You be a good girl for Peter, okay sweetheart? Remember, bedtime is still eight o'clock and you've already had dinner so you can only have a scoop of ice-cream if Peter says you've been good." Pepper told Zoe.

"Okay mommy." Zoe said sweetly.

"Alright there's some pizza in the fridge for you Peter if you want dinner, eat anything you want, I don't care. If you have any problems, tell FRIDAY to contact us." Tony told him and Peter nodded, moving dramatically making Zoe laugh.

"Love you, Zoe, be good please." Pepper told Zoe, kissing her on the side of her head.

"Love you Mommy!" Zoe exclaimed. Tony also kissed Zoe on the side of the head.

"Give him hell, sweetheart." Tony smirked and Pepper slapped his arm as Peter and Zoe laughed. Tony winked at him before Pepper dragged him away. The other Avengers all said bye to him and eventually it was just Zoe and Peter, standing alone in the living room, which was now oddly quiet.

"Alright, how about I grab me some pizza, you some ice-cream and we can starting watching Mulan?" Peter asked, grabbing Zoe off from his shoulders, setting her down in front of him.

"Okay, I'll start up the movie! Can we build a blanket fort too?" Zoe asked excitedly.

"Of course, munchkin. You go grab all the stuff we need for it first. It should be in the first cupboard down the Stark hallway." Peter told her and she ran off, opened the cupboard door and grabbed as many blankets as possible as Peter grabbed the pizza box and some of the ice-cream from the freezer. He couldn't help but laugh at the amount of ice-cream that they had from new addition of Ben and Jerry's, named after the Avengers.

He took a scoop of ice-cream- Stark Raving Hazelnuts- and put it in Zoe's rainbow coloured bowl and walked over to the living room, which was now covered in blankets. Zoe looked impressed with herself and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing Peter?" Zoe asked, putting her hands on her hips in such a way he thought he was looking at Pepper for a moment.

"I just love the amount of blankets we have, that's all. Ice-cream?" Peter asked, hoping to distract the little girl and she happily accepted the bowl, sitting on the couch. Peter sat next to her, opening up his pizza box. Six pieces of pepperoni pizza were instead and he couldn't help but smile. Of course Tony Stark knew he favourite flavour of pizza. Did it really surprise him?

"FRIDAY, can you play Mulan please?" Zoe asked the AI system nicely.

"Of course, Miss Stark. Playing Mulan." FRIDAY replied and the movie started up on the tv Tony had installed in the loungeroom. They sat in peaceful silence until Zoe finished her ice-cream and she looked over at Peter.

"Can we start building the blanket fort please?" Zoe asked and Peter nodded.

"Sure kid." Peter replied simply, putting the pizza box on the coffee table. It took them about half an hour to set up the blanket fort and Peter was seriously impressed by their massive blanket fort. Zoe smiled up at him before giving him a hug.

"Thank you for your help, Peter! I love it! Can you also help me build my Stark-ran-ium? I wanna show daddy and Uncle Bruce when they get home." Zoe told him innocently.

"Do you remember the atomic structure?" Peter asked her. She nodded and grabbed a piece of paper, which she had drawn the atomic structure, with a few improvements in what he assumed was Tony's hand writing.

"Okay, let's build it." Peter told her. It took an hour of them working together to finish building it, Zoe leading him in building it, occasionally asking him for help but she did it mostly by herself, something he was impressed with a three year old doing.

"Now that we're finished this, what should we do now?' Peter asked.

"Another movie?" Zoe asked hopefully. Peter looked down at his watch and noticed that it was already six-thirty.

"Okay, how about we watch the Lion King?" Peter asked. Zoe nodded and the Lion King started to play on the tv. Peter sat in the corner of the couch and Zoe crawled over to him, laying her head on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her and they sat in companionable silence as they watched the movie. Peter wasn't sure when they fell asleep.

Tony Stark was laughing as he walked up the stairs, at the bickering between Sam and Bucky when he noticed that the loungeroom was covered in what seemed to be a blanket fort. All the Avengers all stopped to look at it and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"That's massive, man. The spider kid did well." Sam said, sounding mildly impressed.

"Well, they're more than likely both asleep under there so don't be loud." Pepper told them, walking over to the front of the blanket fort and Tony followed her out of curiosity. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Peter had fallen asleep and Zoe had fallen asleep in his lap.

"Looks like she wore him out." Tony whisper to his wife. Peter happened to wake up, more than likely his spidey-senses told him they were there, and he smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on the job." Peter apologised. Tony only smiled at him.

"It's okay, kid, I promise. I'm guessing she wanted the blanket fort?" Tony asked, gesturing around at the blankets. Peter just nodded and Pepper let out a small chuckle.

"She's persuasive, I'll tell you. Anyway, I better go put her in her bed." Pepper said, walking into the fort and gently picking up Zoe, who didn't move a muscle. Tony couldn't help but smile as his wife walked off to Zoe's bedroom.

"Do you just want to crash here tonight?" Tony asked Peter and he nodded and stood up.

"Oh also, Zoe finished the Starkranium. She's pretty excited to show you and Bruce." Peter told him.

"I won't look at it till tomorrow then. Thanks again for looking after her again, Peter, I really do appreciate it." Tony told him genuinely and Peter just smiled at him.

"She was fun to look after. It was my pleasure." Peter told him. "Anyway, I'm going to bed Mr Stark, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night kid," Tony smiled. He couldn't help but think about how much he thought of Peter as his son and how good he was with Zoe. He knew that Peter would always continue being there for Zoe, that much he was certain of.


	2. Chapter Two: Two Kids and a Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response I have received for this story! I wasn't expecting it to be so popular and well liked so I thank you very much! To the reviewers who made their suggestions, I am keeping them in mind and will certainly write both of them in the near future! They were fantastic suggestions so please keep them coming!  
> Now, onwards and upwards! Another Zoe/Parker sibling chapter with a side of Pepperony (who could resist Pepperony? Answer not me).

Fourteen year old Peter Parker was nervously standing with the other Avengers outside the hospital room, where they had all been for the last few hours, when Pepper Potts had been admitted to hospital for going into labour. It was certainly a new experience for him, as he sat next to his (workmates? Was that the correct word?) and listen to muffled screams from what he assumed was Pepper and the occasion yelp from Tony.

"How long does this usually last for?" Peter asked the person sitting next to him. Bruce Banner and Sam Wilson. Sam raised his hands up in defeat.

"Don't ask me Spider-kid. Ask the scientist." Sam told him, gesturing to Bruce, who rolled his eyes at his teammate's words.

"From what I can tell, it should be almost over. Labour can last a very long time, especially when it's the woman's first time giving birth." Bruce supplied him the answer and Peter nodded just as the door to Pepper's room burst open, revealing a grinning Tony Stark.

"It's a girl!" Tony announced and all the Avengers cheered loudly. Peter smiled at Tony, who had become a father figure to him. One by one, all the Avengers entered the room for a couple of minutes, then left to go back home, leaving Peter by himself. He wanted to wait till last, so he could collect his thoughts so he wouldn't say something too stupid.

"Hey kid, come meet the newest member of the family." Tony smiled at him, walking over to him and clasping his shoulder. Peter smiled up at him as he followed him to the room. Pepper was sitting up in the hospital bed, clutching a deep purple blanket covered baby. She immediately smiled at Peter, who hesitantly handed Tony the small stuffed penguin he had bought from the gift store a few days ago for the new baby.

"I- uh- bought this for the baby. I- um- thought she might like it.' Peter told Tony who smiled at him.

"It's a beautiful thought, Peter. Thank you." Pepper told him.

"She'll love it for sure. It'll be a kid and kid thing." Tony smiled at him.

"Would you like to hold her, Peter?" Pepper asked, gesturing to the baby. Peter froze. He knew nothing about kids- what fourteen year old boy did- and he heard Tony laugh at him and Pepper glared at Tony.

"Tony, don't just stand there and laugh at the poor kid. Here Peter, take a seat on my left and Tony can grab her from me and then instruct you on how to hold her properly." Pepper told him. Peter felt terrified to be holding a new born baby but sat down on Pepper's left. Tony grabbed the baby from Pepper and looked at Peter.

"Kid, you don't have to look that terrified. You've defeated hundreds of bad guys. You don't need to be so scared, you won't break her, I promise. Just don't drop the poor kid, alright?" Tony told him and the three of them laughed, waking up the baby in Tony's arms. Tony then instructed Peter on how to hold his arms and put the baby in his arms.

Peter looked down at the little girl and smiled at her. She was so tiny in his arms and he felt as through he could drop her at any moment.

"Since, we've told everyone else, I figure we should tell you her name. Zoe Stark- Zoe Maria Elizabeth Stark to be precise." Tony told him proudly.

"Zoe- it's a pretty name." Peter said, looking up at the proud parents.

"It was about the only first named we could agree on and it means life. I'm sure she'll bring life to the Avengers, that's for sure." Pepper smiled and Peter couldn't help but agree, as Zoe Stark reached a hand out of her blankets and reached out for his face.

"I think she likes you kid." Tony smiled at him.

"I like her too. She's pretty cute for a baby." Peter replied and Pepper let out a small chuckle.

"Tony, why don't you take a photo of them together? They could practically be siblings." Pepper pointed out and Peter blushed as Tony smirked at him, taking out his phone.

"Alright, smile kids, dad's taking the picture." Tony joked just as Peter looked up and smile at the phone which was currently taking his picture. Peter didn't know it now, but the picture would be given to him on his fifteenth birthday from Pepper and Tony and he kept it in his room, one of his prized possessions for many years to come.

Peter looked down at the little girl again and he felt his heart clench. He had a feeling that they were going to cause mayhem at the compound and they would be like siblings, something he had always wanted through out his whole life and now he was getting that, even if she wasn't biologically his sister, that didn't matter to him.

Peter stayed with the Starks for over an hour, just talking to them causally and he couldn't help the feelings that arose in him. Two loving parents and a sibling. Something he always yearned for when he was a little kid. His Aunt May never had kids, his Uncle Ben died a few years after his parents. It made him jealous and he couldn't help but feel guilty over those feelings.

"I should probably get back home now, I have a Spanish test tomorrow and I have to do some revision." Peter told them regretfully. Pepper just smiled at him as Tony took Zoe from his arms and now he felt oddly alone without the weight of Zoe Stark in his arms.

"When we get back home and settle down, you should come over Peter. The doctors said we can leave tomorrow morning so after school, come over." Pepper told him.

"Of course, Pepper." Peter smiled.

"I'll walk you out kid." Tony told him as Peter stood up. Peter nodded and said goodbye to Pepper and Zoe again before walking away with Tony.

"Thanks for staying with us kid. It was a lot of fun." Tony started.

"It's my pleasure, Mr Stark. She looks practically like a female version of you." Peter told him honestly and Tony laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment kid. Anyway, how you going with school after all the fiasco?" Tony asked. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah okay, I just keep my head down and do my work." Peter mumbled.

"Well, you let me know if anything troubles you okay kid? I don't need to hear that you've gone and chased another villain without me with you. Not only would Pepper kill us both, I'm sure your Aunt would too." Tony told him and Peter couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

They reached the elevator and Peter turned to his mentor.

"Congratulations Mr Stark. You deserve a real chance at a family." Peter told him. Tony smiled at him.

"I've always had a family, the addition of Zoe just means it's growing. I'll see you around, kid." Tony told him, waving him off. Peter couldn't help the smile that was on his face. Tony Stark thought he was apart of his family!

Peter Parker had his family. His Aunt May, Ned, MJ, Tony, Pepper, the Avengers and now Zoe. He had to go spoil the little girl now.

Tony Stark couldn't help but laugh softly at the enthusiasm on Peter's face when he arrived at the compound the day after Zoe's birth. He had bought Zoe a bunch of Avengers themed onesies- something that every single member of the Avengers had also done as a sort of inside joke- he bought flowers for Pepper (Oh Peter! How'd you know my favourite flowers?) and he made new plans for an Ironman suit for Tony (his ideas were pretty smart and Tony was pretty impressed by them).

Peter was probably the most involved teammate with Zoe, other than Rhodey (the others had told him that kids weren't their forte but they offered to help whenever they needed it and they all looked so soft when they held Zoe that he couldn't make fun of them).

Peter Parker and Zoe Stark- they were two kids who shared a love that would be remembered for years to come and Tony would proudly say that they were his two kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst at the beginning but I hope the fluff at the end made up for it! I wanted to show Zoe and Peter's first meeting and I thought this did it justice. Also I'm sorry for a shorter chapter but I think I did the content justice.   
> If you have an ideas on what you'd like to see, remember leave a review for me!


	3. Chapter Three: Laughter is the Best Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been a few days since my last update! As you know, life happens, I get distracted and work is annoying but I enjoy it so I'm okay with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter however and I look forward to more reviews on it!

Ten year old Zoe Stark was lying in the hospital bed, looking over at her mother and father, who were quietly talking to each other in the corner. She was in hospital as her appendix had to be taken out in an emergency surgery and now she had just woken up from the surgery.

"Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?" Pepper asked immediately, now sitting next to her bed as her father stood behind her mother.

"Like I've been in surgery." Zoe muttered. Her father gave a small chuckle and her mother's mouth twitched. Zoe was glad that she could cheer them up.

"Well, your sense of humour wasn't taken out, so I say you're pretty good." Tony told her. Zoe smiled slightly at her father.

"Is everyone at home?" Zoe asked, noticing the large arrangement of flowers for her around the room, that she knew had come from the Avengers.

"It's just Rhodey, Bruce and Peter outside. They refused to leave after we told everyone that the surgery had been a success. They didn't want to leave but I promised them that you were alright and a small mission came up." Tony explained to her.

"Can they come in?" Zoe asked hopefully. Her parents shared a look before Pepper nodded.

"Only after the doctor comes in and checks up on you." Pepper told her sternly. Zoe nodded and twenty minutes later after the doctor's check in, she was now in the presence of Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, Peter Parker and her parents. She smiled at them.

"You're a very lucky young girl, Zoe. Your appendix burst just as they got it out." Bruce told her. She shrugged it off.

"I'm okay now, but I think some Netflix and pizza is in order." Zoe smirked and Peter laughed.

"Only if I get to join." Rhodey asked. She nodded.

"I'll provide the entertainment for your stay, Zoe, don't worry about that." Peter promised her. She smiled at him.

"Your father and I have to make some phone calls, to let everyone know you're awake, we'll be just outside so just call out to us if you need us okay?" Pepper told her, looking slightly worried.

"I'll be okay mom, I promise. Peter will keep me company as I'm pretty sure Uncle Rhodey and uncle Bruce are need on that mission." Zoe told them. Both of her uncles nodded.

"We'll be back soon, we promise and we'll bring everyone else with to cheer you up." Rhodey told her. She smiled at him as he leaned down to hug her, followed by Bruce. They both left and her parents followed them, leaving her with Peter.

"So how you doing, mini?" Peter asked. Zoe rolled her eyes affectionately at the nickname.

"I'm alright, it hurts but I'll be alright." Zoe promised him. He frowned at her.

"You just make sure you take medication when you're in pain. We don't need our happy advocate at the compound staying in hospital longer than needed. Who's going to help me and your dad make old jokes at Steve and Bucky?" Peter joked with her.

"I'm sure you two will do just fine. Uncle Sam will happily take on the mantle, I'm sure." Zoe laughed but stopped when she realised it hurt her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked worried.

"Yeah, it just hurts to laugh, that's all. Don't stress. I'm fine." Zoe promised him.

After being in hospital for four days, Zoe was extremely happy to be leaving the hospital, no matter how good the staff were towards her. She was finally at home, sitting on the couch bored out of her mind as she just finished the book her father had bought her as a welcome home gift.

"Want to play a game?" Peter asked her suddenly. Zoe turned slightly and saw Peter standing behind the couch, as her parents and the Avengers were all standing around, talking about something boring, she was sure.

"What type of game?" Zoe asked curiously. He smirked at her and turned around.

"The floor is lava!" Peter yelled and he sat on the couch. The Avengers all looked at him before sighing and Zoe laughed. Her father was sitting on the kitchen counter with her mother, Clint was now pulling himself up into the ceiling. Steve was looking confused just as Natasha jumped on his back. Bruce, who was drinking a glass of water, calmly stood on top of the kitchen table and Thor was looking around for a spare piece of furniture to get onto. The other Avengers were in the room and Zoe continued laughing at Steve's confused face.

"What is this game, Peter?" He asked confused.

"It's an internet thing." Tony muttered simply. Steve nodded slightly as he now stood on one of the kitchen chairs, Natasha still on his back. Everyone was now laughing at everyone.

"I think you did good." Zoe praised Peter. He looked so incredibly proud of himself.

"I'm just too good."

Zoe looked over at Peter, who was talking to Ned, MJ, Bucky, Wanda, T'Challa and Shuri and she couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she looked over at her father, who was talking to Steve, Bruce, Vision, Stephen and Natasha. It was an excellent time to do her game, now that she was fully recovered from her surgery.

"The floor is lava!" Zoe yelled and Peter looked at her with wide eyes as she dropped her synthetic lava, which now moved towards everyone at a fast rate.

"Damn it, Zoe!" Tony cursed her and she smirked as she sat on the edge of the couch, watching as everyone struggled to find furniture to get onto, to save themselves from being stuck in lava for half an hour.

She wasn't sure what was funnier, watching her father take a ride with Stephen as he used his magic to levitate himself, Bucky looking absolutely confused but knowing not to get stuck in the fake lava, or the fact that Peter had stuck himself to the wall, leaving Ned and MJ to fend for themselves.

"I can't believe we're going to be here for half an hour." Tony muttered and everyone groaned as Zoe smirked.

"I'm recovered!" Zoe happily announced.

"I knew there was a reason you wanted my help. I'm impressed." Shuri told her and she smiled at the Wakandian princess.

The floor was lava, slowly turned into a challenge within the compound, to see who get stuck in the weirdest place, which all stemmed from the fact that Peter had wanted to cheer Zoe up after her surgery, something Zoe was always thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be really heart felt and all but then it turned into the meme that's been going around saying that Shuri and Peter would be best friends and would always say the weirdest stuff and that's what this turned out to be. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter Four Fight Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not too sure how I feel about this chapter, I love the concept behind it however I’m not sure if the end was quite what I wanted. Please let me know what you think :) It’s also not as long as most of my other chapters are. Also leave some ideas for future chapters because I need some inspiration.

‘I hate you!’ Zoe Stark screamed across the room. Everyone present in the room fell silent as the words that the fourteen-year-old rang through everyone’s ears. Tears were streaming down the young girls face and she wiped them away angrily.

‘Hate me?’ Tony repeated quietly. He was in shock, as the words he feared the most came out of her mouth. Zoe glared at her father and turned away, storming off to her room, intent on grabbing her phone and her wallet and walking off for a while, to cool down. Whilst she instantly felt disappointed and sick at her words, she knew she’d have to walk away before something else was said. She knew already this was going to affect her father for a long time.

‘Zoe Maria Elizabeth Stark! Get back here now!’ Pepper Stark yelled out. Zoe turned to see her mother standing next to her father and she glared at her mother before turning around to continue her mission. She didn’t want to be around her parents or any of the Avengers. She grabbed what she needed from her room and she hesitated before going in the opposite direction of her parents, going into the venting system like her Uncle Clint had shown her one lazy afternoon when she was four years old. 

She crawled along until she knew she was above the garage and she dropped from the vent opening. She landed next to the car her dad had been working on the last week and a half. She considered taking it out of spite but knew better than to cause herself more grief in the future. She quickly opened the door and exited the building when she heard someone yell out to her. 

‘Zoe! Where are you going?’ Tony yelled out to her. Zoe turned back to her father. 

‘I need some space.’ Zoe told him simply. He ran a hand over his face. 

‘Sweetheart, please, come back inside. It’s not safe out there. Let’s talk please. I’ll even go down to New York if it means you’ll stay here without me here.’ Tony yelled out to her. 

Zoe ignored her father and continued walking. She was furious at her father for his actions. Who was he to decide if she went to a simple sleepover? Whilst she understood his concerns, he had known her friend for almost a year now and both of the girls had been to each other’s places numerous times in the last six months.

She continued walking off Stark (unofficial Avengers) owned land and into the woods. She found what she wanted and smiled sadly at the little tree house that she had built with Peter when she was seven. When they were both younger, they had always gone out on adventures around the property to get her out of the compound. There were numerous tree houses built around the area, but this was her favourite. It had been the first one ever built by the two of them. 

She slowly made her way to the top, careful of the old wood and she finally sat down, and she put her head in her hands and started to cry.  
***  
Peter watched as the fight between father and daughter escalated, ready to step in to break it up when necessary.

‘I hate you!’ Zoe yelled. Peter stared at his sister in shock as the words not only registered with him but with Tony Stark. He could see the anger immediately fade from his face to be replaced with shock and hurt.

It then went to hell as Zoe went to her room and he assumed a vent opening to crawl through the venting system to get out of the compound and outside, presumably to a tree house they had built many years ago. The other Avengers were now quietly disbanding as Tony and Pepper were standing there, still in shock at Zoe’s words.

‘I know where she’s going. I’ll go make sure she’s okay.’ Peter told the Stark parents.

‘Give me another try, kid.’ Tony begged him and he left to go to the garage, since it would be the easiest exit point. Peter looked at Pepper as she put her head in her hands.

‘We have credible sources saying that Sarah’s parents are using Sarah to try and gather Avengers and Stark Industries sources. We didn’t know how to tell Zoe about it, and we were preparing ourselves until Zoe asked if Sarah could stay here.’ Pepper explained sadly.

‘Let me talk to her. It’ll be better for everyone.’ Peter told her. Pepper only nodded and Peter quickly walked off. He walked past Tony who was sitting in his garage, next to the car and when suddenly he grabbed a wrench and hurled it at the glass window. The window didn’t shatter at all and it just fell to the floor. Peter watched as the older man put his head in his hands with defeat and to Peter, it almost seemed like he was crying. 

‘Tony?’ Peter asked quietly, now even more concerned for his mentor. Tony startled and lifted his head, blinking his eyes rapidly and he walked over to the other side of the car.  
‘Just make sure she’s okay, Peter.’ Tony told him quietly. 

‘She does love you. She just needs some space, I’m sure you were like this as a teenager.’ Peter tried to explain. All Tony could do was nod and he started to work on the car. Peter knew he wasn’t going to be able to say more to the eldest Stark member and he decided to go find Zoe. 

Zoe was startled when she saw Peter Parker in the treehouse. She was not however, surprised, to see him there as she didn’t try very hard to hide her location from the one person she had wanted to see and talk to. Peter smiled softly at her before sitting next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and they sat in silence for ten minutes. 

‘I don’t hate him. I could never hate my father.’ Zoe said quietly. 

‘I know, mini.’ Peter assured her. ‘He knows that too. I made sure of that before I came to find you.’ 

Zoe only nodded before she wiped away her tears. 

‘I just-I don’t understand why they keep doing this to me. Aren’t I a good kid? I don’t argue with them often, I’m passing everyone at school with flying colours. I help everyone out at home. Why can’t I just be a teenager?’ Zoe whispered, more to herself than to Peter.

‘I’m not sure about the whole story but your mom and dad have some credible information that your friends’ parents are using you to get SI and Avengers private information.’ Peter told her. Zoe looked at Peter in shock and she couldn’t stop her tears.

‘Does no one want to be my friend?’ Zoe cried. Peter hugged her and she couldn’t help herself but cry harder. Why did no one want to truly be Zoe Stark’s friend? Be her friend truly instead of using her to get to her parents and the Avengers?

‘I’ll always be your friend, mini. Always and forever.’ Peter told her seriously.  
***  
Three hours later, Zoe was walking back to the Avengers Compound and she stopped. What could she possibly say to her father to make it better? She had told Tony Stark that she had hated him when, yet again, he was only trying to protect her. Whilst she wished her parents had told her the truth sooner, she knew they were just doing the best they could.  
‘It’ll be okay, mini, I promise. Your dad loves you beyond words and you love him too.’ Peter told her honestly. 

‘Thank you, Peter. For everything you do for me. I have no idea how I’d deal with life without my partner in crime.’ Zoe told him softly. Peter smiled at her. 

‘We’re mini-Stark and Parker. Partners in crime forever and always.’ Peter smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

They both walked together towards the garage, where they could hear voices. Zoe immediately recognised them both as her parents’ voice and she felt her stomach drop even further than before. Peter gently pushed her forward and she coughed loudly to get her parents attention. 

‘Hey dad,’ Zoe said quietly. Tony looked over at her and Zoe looked at Peter. He nodded at her and left the room. Pepper hesitated before also leaving with Peter, leaving father and daughter together. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Both Starks at the same time. They both smiled sadly at each other and Zoe walked up to her father and hugged him. 

‘I love you dad. I’m so sorry about what I said.’ Zoe told him. 

‘I love you too. I’m sorry for not telling you the truth earlier.’ Tony said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A weird ending I know but I think it turned out well. I’ll probably end up elaborately on this plot line of people using Zoe to get to Stark Industries and the Avengers in later chapters if this is something that you’re interested in. Also, I’m seeing Avengers Endgame tomorrow (26/4/19) and I’m so excited that I can’t contain myself. I’ve been on a no social media thing for the past couple of days and it’s been an interesting time to avoid spoilers because I refuse to have this movie spoiled for myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I never realised but Tony never officially named the element he rediscovered in Ironman 2 but on the MCU wiki page it says he wanted to name it 'badassium' but ran into legal issues so I took the liberty of naming the element Starkranium and I have no idea if has been used in other works but if it has, I promise I wasn't trying to steal the name! It just popped up in my head last night.  
> Also would you all be interested in me continuing the relationship between Peter and Zoe and writing more about them? If you are please leave me a review or dm me! If you have any ideas about what you want to see from them, please also let me know and I will take your suggestions on board!


End file.
